Star's sick day
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Star had gotten sick one morning, and Marco was there to help her. Rated T for general vomitiness, so if youre a faint of heart better turn around. Don't say i didnt warn you.
1. Marco to the rescue

Why, hello there! So this is pretty much my first sickfic and I do love some fluffs about Marco taking care of a sick Star :3

Warning for general vomitiness so if you're a faint of heart please turn around and go :))

Don't forget to review and follow! Will be so much appreciated :333

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Star opened her eyes and blinked. Apparently, her bedroom window was opened and the morning sunlight shines through it.

Normally she would jump out of bed and went to Marco's room to bounce on his bed until he wakes up. But she didn't really felt like it today.

It was Saturday, and she should've been excited for the big sleepover Marco and her were planning for their weekend. Marco must be downstairs, making breakfast or whatever he's doing.

Star forced herself to roll out of bed and got to her shaky feet. Her whole body aches and complains. Her head throbbed and the sunlight were so shiny and warm, but not in a good way. A little too warm, she thought.

She coughed weakly and wondered what on earth was going on with the world. Or with her, she guessed. She never actually have felt this way, not even on Mewni.

She wished Marco was somehow here to help her, but she felt too weak even to stand up.

But then something changed her mind.

Star's stomach felt like they were rushing to her throat. She forced herself once more get up on her feet and walked as fast as she can to the bathroom. She didn't knew what the hell was going on with her, but she knew she needed to get something out of her system.

And so, she positioned herself in the most comfortable way possible and leaned over the toilet.

Star felt gross. Since she came to the bathroom her body gave her cold chills and her body was covered in icy cold sweat from head to toe.

Her body shook, both from the chills and the escalating pressure form her stomach.

If that weren't bad enough, she felt like a lost boat trapped in the middle of a hurricane in the sea, without any hopes of letting up.

She threw up, and her dinner from last night came out. Star shuddered and tried to not to look at it; she was nauseous enough.

She tried to sat up straight, rather, doing the best that she could while everything she felt was like being punched in the gut.

Star let out a retch and a powerful force pushed itself against her stomach, and she felt something beginning to crawl out of her throat, she leaned farther to the toilet bowl without actually burying her face.

Star coughed weakly and prayed that that was it for now. She felt she couldn't take anymore of them.

She tried to breathe and laid her head to the bathroom floor, feeling glad that it was strangely cold and comfortable, before it gets too cold and she started shivering from head to toe again.

Her stomach gurgled and she put both hands on it.

 _Please_ , she prayed, _keep it down for a minute_.

And that's when the bathroom door opened.

"Star? Are you alright? What are you doing?" Marco asked, surprised finding his best friend laying down in the bathroom floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marco looked at her and immediately saw her fever flushes and her puffy eyes.

Star shooked, too scared to speak or open her mouth.

Marco got concerned and brushed her forehead gently. "Yep, definitely feverish." He muttered.

It wasn't long until her stomach clenched painfully and another wave of nausea hit her. She gagged, clamping her hands on her mouth and threw it up.

"Oh- your hair, watch out," he held her silky blonde hair off, and when she gave a small strained breath, Marco rubbed her back in circles to make her feel slightly better.

"Wh- what's g-going on with m-me, Marco?" She asked while her teeth chattered from her cold sweats.

"It's probably Food poisoning, Star. Or maybe a bug. Don't worry, It's gonna be okay." He assured,

Star had another jolt and threw up.

"There, there. Let it all out, Star." He said softly.

Star had collapsed in his lap immediately after; her head throbbing like crazy and her stomach straining. She managed a sob, then broke out into a fit.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. I've got you." Marco whispered in her ears as he gently massaged her head. "It's gonna be alright."

It went like that for about half an hour, her stomach kept pulling over every once a while, and Marco comforting her the best he could.

Finally, after a while, Star's stomach calmed a little and she gotten half asleep in his lap.

Marco carefully lifted her up and carried her bridal style. Since everything she'd eaten had came out, Star was pretty light.

She opened her eyes just after he put him on her bed.

"Marco... What if I throw up again?" She asked fearfully.

"It's okay. There's the trash can over there if you need to let anything out. I'll be back in a sec, I promise." Marco assured and went out.

Just as promised, a minute later he came back with a tray of light food.

"Marco, I'm not hungry. At all." Star told him.

"I know. But you have to eat. You'll get worse if you don't." Marco said. "Take a sip."

He held out a small cup of apple juice.

"Marco?"

"Yes, Star?"

"I'm not eating _or_ drinking."

"Okay then. I guess we'll take this the hard way." Marco smirked, and began making train noises.

"Wait Marco what are you-"

"Here comes the apple juice train!" He shoved the cup into her mouth.

"No fair," Star pouted, but have no choice but to swallow it.

"See? It's not that bad." Marco smiled.

Star thought he was more like a protective brother than a best friend to her right now. Or maybe a protective best friend.

"Yeah," Star said, surprised that she didn't immediately throw up or anything.

"Try at least one." Marco held out a goldfish cracker.

Star ate one of them. She then realized she felt a little hungry since she'd thrown up everything that she ate.

By the end of the slow process, she felt exhausted from all the throwing up she did. After all, she did threw up _a lot_.

Marco came back in with another cup in his hands; which appeared to be warm peppermint tea.

"It's for your stomach— might help settle them." Marco said.

Star croaked out "thanks" and took a long sip. It warmed up her body and her stomach felt comfortable.

"Now, get some sleep." Marco put the tea on the nightstand.

"Um, Marco... Can you stay with me?" Star asked sheepishly.

Marco smiled. "Of course, Star. Anything for my sick princess."

Star gave a small laugh and Marco sat on her bed. She put her head down in his lap and Marco carded his fingers through her long blonde hair (Somehow, she always felt a little better when he did that) and hummed softly, rocking together gently.

Marco brushed his hand on her forehead. "You're fever's getting higher," he said in concern. "Do you want me to call mom and dad? They left for a date just before I checked on you."

Star shooked. "I don't want to interrupt them."

"Okay then." Marco said.

"You don't have to play nurse on me, you know." Star muttered a while later. "I mean, I was kinda gross."

"I know, Star. But I can't just sit there and do nothing, can I?" Marco told her. "It's nothing, really. You need me. Just like those other times when I needed you and you helped me. That's what being good friends are."

Star smiled. "Thanks, Marco."

Marco smiled back. He adjusted himself into the bed. "You comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Star said sleepily.

"Alright, time to bed, sleepyhead. I guess no sleepover this weekend." Marco told her.

Star didn't complain; she was too exhausted to. Besides, she didn't want all her friends to catch her germs, and she was too weak to do sleepover stuffs. But she did felt guilty for Marco. He had been waiting for it all week and Jackie would come, so he was super excited. But then she got sick and ruined it.

"I'm sorry, Marco." She mumbled.

"Sorry for what?"

"You had to cancel the sleepover because of me. I know that you were super excited for it." She said.

Marco gave her a small chuckle. "No, that's not true. There's nothing wrong with being sick. Besides, we could do this some time later. I'm not disappointed."

But still, she thought. She knows somewhere down there that he was.

"You know, you can always go and do it somewhere without me. I'm fine with it." Star suggested.

"No way," Marco shooked. "I'm not gonna ditch you. You're sick. I need to take care of you. Sleepovers can wait. You're a hundred thousand million times worth it."

Star smiled, and she knew he was being honest. "Thanks, Marco." She murmured sleepily.

"No bigs. Now it's really time to bed." Marco chuckled. "Have a nice rest Star."

In a second, she closed her eyes. Marco couldn't help but to realize how cute she is when she's sleeping, especially with the fever flushes. He smiled to himself. "Good night, Star." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and fell to dreamland with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, do I leave it like this, or...


	2. Painful Nightmares

_She was in a castle. Toffee was by her side, and she had her wand on her chest, ready to shoot something._

 _Then Marco came in. "Star!" He shouted._

 _"Kill him, Star. He's your enemy. He's your weakness." Toffee's cold voice said._

 _"No, don't listen to him! He's controlling you, Star! Snap out of it!" Marco told her._

 _Star was confused. A part of her said yes, and another part said no._

 _Star hated her weaknesses. But Marco isn't her enemy. He was both her enemy and her best friend._

 _All of this made her feel dizzy._

 _"Kill him now, Star, or he'll make you weak."_

 _Her wand glowed green._

 _"Wait no, Star, I'm not your enemy!"_

 _Boom!_

Star woke up panting, all sweaty and cold. She felt dizzy and feeling like she's going to throw up again.

She cried for Marco. What if she really killed him?

"Oh gods, hey, hey!" Marco rushes in immediately. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, look at me, look at me. What's wrong?" His finger rubbed her back soothingly and she could feel herself crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Princess."

She shook her head furiously.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

Star cried even harder.

"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry. I'm right here, Star. I'm right here."

"I— Toffee— death— the dream—" she stammered, unable to make any sense.

"Hey, okay, okay. You don't have to tell me everything. Just— come here, come here."

He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you. You can cry as long as you want, okay? I'm right here for you."

They sat there, with Marco occasionally whispering comforting things into her ear.

"Marco?" She whispered to him.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I... I'll try my best, Star," Marco told her.

"Promise me."

"I-"

"Promise me, Marco," Star insisted.

"Alright. I'll promise you. I promise, I'll never ever leave you." He promised, and Star hugged him harder.

"Star, look. I'm gonna go get something, I'll be right back, okay?" Marco said.

"Don't go," Star shook her head quietly.

"I promise I'm gonna come right back. Promise." He told her, and after a while she let him go.

A moment later, Marco came back with something that looked like a stick to Star and a wet washcloth.

"Okay. I'm going to put this in your mouth. Keep it there until it beeps, okay?" He ordered.

The stick beeped loudly.

"39.2C" Marco mumbled worriedly.

"Huh?"

"It's a thermometer, Star. It's for measuring your fever." He explained.

"And then?"

"Your temperature is 39.2C." Marco said.

"Oh... Is that bad?" She asked.

"Yeah... It's.. Pretty high."

Star went silent.

"Am... Am I gonna die?" Star asked fearfully.

"What? No," Marco gave a small chuckle. "It's not going to kill you, Star. How do you feel right now?"

"Sick. And dizzy." Star said.

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna go call mom, okay?" He reached for his phone, but Star grabbed his hand.

"No. Don't." She shook. "I don't want to make them worry."

"But you're sick, Star," Marco said.

"No. Don't call them." Star insisted.

"Okay, okay. I'll just be here." Marco laid back with her on the bed.

Marco put a wet washcloth on her forehead and she felt the soothing cold fabric cooling down her body.

"You feel better?" He asked.

Star nods.

They went silent for a minute, until Marco asked her a question.

"Star? What did you dream about?"

Star bit her lip. She can't tell. She just _can't_.

Marco looked at her and seemed to understand.

"Look, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. It's okay. But I thought it would be better to let it out." Marco said.

Star sighed.

"I... I dreamed, I was in control of Toffee. I don't know, actually. It was confusing. I had my wand pointed straight, like I was ready to kill something. Then... You came. Toffee told me to kill you. I didn't know what to do. Some of me said yes. The other said no. But Toffee was forcing me to do it, and his voice, it was cold and scary and-

I killed you."

She sobbed and broke down crying.

"Hey, Star, hey, look at me. It's okay, it's okay. I'm still here, look. I'm right here." Marco comforted her and she buried herself in his protective arms.

"I- Marco, I'm dangerous. What if it's true?" Star whispered. "I'm too dangerous, Marco. I don't deserve you."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Marco raised her head, trying to look at her in the eyes. "It's just a nightmare, Star. It's not real. I'm still here. See? Nothing's gonna hurt you. It's alright. It's just a nightmare."

"But what if it's true? What if it's gonna happen? I don't want to loose you, Marco. I really don't deserve you. I shouldn't be here." Star shook and pulled herself away from him.

"No, look you're getting out of control. Look at me. You're okay. You're not going anywhere. And you're not gonna loose me. I'm right here, Star. I'm right here. It's just a nightmare, and I'll always be there for you, okay?" Marco told her. "Come here."

Marco pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. "Shh. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. You're okay." Marco whispered softly.

 _And she believed him._


End file.
